heroesnbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Clairvoyance
Clairvoyance is the ability to locate others and see glimpses of them. Uses Molly Walker could see visions of people by thinking about them. She could also see glimpses of what that person was doing. on a map.]]Molly could locate people by concentrating on them, and could indicate the person's location on a map. She was able to pinpoint Matt's father to a specific room in an apartment building. Molly apparently needed to know something about a person before she could locate them. She asked Maya for a picture of Alejandro that she could use to search for him in Powerless, but Noah believed that she could find West Rosen given only his name in Cautionary Tales. The manner in which Molly used her clairvoyance to locate Maury Parkman in The Kindness of Strangers suggests that she actually had an "out-of-body experience", although she was able to maintain consciousness in two places at once. Molly was capable of detecting other people near the ones she was looking for, for example, she was able to detect Sylar when he was close to Monica Dawson in Rebellion, Part 7. The character summary for Molly on the Heroes Reborn app describes clairvoyance as "Molly's power to find other evolved humans." However, Molly once used clairvoyance to locate Mira Shenoy, who is not known to be an evolved human. It is unclear whether Molly was able to locate other non-living objects; she has not been shown attempting to do so. However, Molly did describe her ability as finding people. However, according to Adair Tishler, Molly had the power to locate anyone or anything. Weaknesses .]]Molly was unable to find the deceased Alejandro Herrera in Powerless, perceiving him as being "not anywhere", showing that she was unable to locate people who are dead at the time. However, Molly was able to locate the deceased Claire Bennet in June 13th, Part One. It is unknown why she couldn't locate Alejandro. Notable Clairvoyants *Molly Walker (deceased) **Molly Walker (Explosion Timeline) **Molly Walker (Exposed Timeline) *Adam Soo Hoo *Journal female 4 (possibly) *Peter Petrelli (possibly, absorbed, lost) **Peter has been in Molly's presence, so he could of absorbed her ability. *Arthur Petrelli (possibly, absorbed, deceased) **If Peter absorbed Molly's clairvoyance, Arthur would of absorbed it from Peter when he took all his abilities. Gallery Molly using Clairovyance on Matt Parkman 1.jpg|Molly locating Matt Parkman in Landslide. Molly using Clairvoyance.jpg|Molly locating Sylar in How to Stop an Exploding Man. Molly using Clairovyance on Sylar 2.jpg|Molly locating Sylar in How to Stop an Exploding Man. Molly using Clairovyance on Maury Parkman 1.jpg|Molly locating Maury Parkman in The Kindness of Strangers. Molly using Clairovyance on Maury Parkman 2.jpg|Molly pinpointing Maury Parkman. Molly using Clairovyance on Mira.jpg|Molly locating Mira Shenoy in Second Chances. Molly using Clairovyance on Claire Bennet.jpg|Molly locating Claire Bennet in June 13th, Part One. Trivia *In a deleted scene from Our Father found on the Season Three DVD, Arthur Petrelli says that Molly can "find anyone, at any time". Arthur steals Molly's clairvoyance and uses it to find Hiro Nakamura, who is in 1992. **However, since Molly still had her clairvoyance at later points in the series, this scene is not considered canon. *The Heroes Reborn app refers to this ability as "locational clairvoyance". Category:Abilities